User talk:Thisniss
Talk Archives ---- = Talk To Me= HelloTag I try to direct them to the "current events" page, instead of the entire games category, because some of them are "seasonal".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:27, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :y'okay. Fixed it - no more category directing. :) Mostly I just wanted to add back in the link to The Stephen Colbert Experience, which was there in my welcome message, and I found really helpful when I was a nOOb.--thisniss 07:38, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::You can change tags, I'm just saying why I didn't put it in there, that's all--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:41, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::...who is this?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:49, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Old Seinfeld joke, whenever George wanted something from Jerry, he would get himself all riled up and Jerry would ask him, "Who is this?"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:59, 7 February 2007 (UTC) The DeGeneres Paradox You're good at naming things, btw...I don't feel we need to do something so formal as to post an "Open Letter to Stephen" (people would then want to make their own, the bastards) we can just post something in one of our already exisiting pages that explains what the answer would be and ask that Stephen review it using IntegrityJustice.com. Afterall, he did ask someone to email him what to call hikmself for having those feelings. Maybe a chart would help...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:49, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, that was weird--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:05, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::Not Chemical Straightener, just Straightener, which you can then modify. Also, there is no need to dump anyone's material. I always tell the n00bs to add, don't delete!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:18, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Secret Life I wonder if that would encourage randomness?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:10, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :I did like the Paul-Viggo thing, but your explanation was correct. We have enough stuff going on right now. We can just work on unfinished stuff. I have a page for my unfinished projects, including ones I haven't even posted, like my trip to "Italy" (Olive Garden). It is best if we just follow Stephen's lead.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:21, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :It's fine the way it is and more truthy, too. BTW did you send anything to IntegrityJustice.com that we should be working on? I am trying to fill up Abstinentology.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:35, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah, I wanted you to move what you posted on the talk page over to the article, please.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:37, 7 February 2007 (UTC) WE HAVE A WINNER! Wikinazi has 5 votes yes! You can feature it! (Follow the protocols)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:10, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm figuring out that right now, in the mean time, post some of it on the Main Page (I also discovered something to add to the protocols)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:42, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::Looks like both (we can have ties) Esteban and CNEditor--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:46, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Flat Daddies Hello citizen, thanks for the kind words! I was here off and on over the Holiday (mostly off), but have been checking in more frequently lately as workload has slackened. If you'd like to nominate Flat Daddies (or another article you like), feel free as I don't expect I'll be making major edits anytime soon. As for other articles of mine that I personally like, well, they're like children (the non-gay ones), they all have a place in my heart.--Weston Esterhazy 21:36, 6 February 2007 (UTC) N00b Valentine I saw that. "Not Creepy" at all (not). LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Good Job I saw all those "hellos" and "valentines" you sent out to people, well done.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Stephen Did Say to Email Him Did you ever come up with a name for a heterosexual man (who denies his homosexual tendencies) being attracted to a lesbian, but only when she dances?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Straightener needs to be made, before you do anything else, make sure you email IntegrityJustice.com!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:22, 6 February 2007 (UTC) About integrityjustice.com - do you think I should just email them what I told you about "chemical straighteners?" Or should I try to make a page first and then email them? I don't really have the time to make the page right now.--thisniss 23:05, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :I believe the purpose of IntegrityJustice.com is to show what's happening on the internets, so I think it needs to be made before notifying them. But go ahead and post your News story first, or however you want to do this. I will check formatting. I just came up with another idea for Stephen...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:11, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Paul Dinello Question I just went over to Paul Dinello and it got me thinking...if Kevin Spacey is Stephen's doppleganger, who is Dinello's--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought it was a good idea...sorry I was distracted by Gymnasium--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:51, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ColbertNation U is #2?! WTF! Who is number 1?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:25, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :D'oh! Alright, I should have known...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:35, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Image Deletions Be careful when deleting images. One day, we may get a commons, so even if an image isn't used, it might be someday.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:54, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, sorry, I didn't see that part.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:02, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::OK, some people get offended, but I would rather tell people right away if something looks as if it might be done differently. That way they don't get too into it, put so much time into it, that by the time someone decides to tell them , they get pissed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE I SPENT A WHOLE MONTH ON THIS!" You know...btw, the Truthiness University was supposed to be a way to guide users in how to edit pages, etc. But I can use Colbert College.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:15, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::I do love the "Journal" thnough, very academia, lol...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:16, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Abstinentology I got that from trying to figure out where Purity Balls falls in "The Stephen Colbert Experience" then suddenly, Abstinentology filled my God-shaped Hole.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:28, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :Of course I knew that, why else do you suppose I said it? I thought it was the perfect filthy thing to say when discussing Abstinentology.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:46, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::I don't get it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:06, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, I thought I missed something again.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:16, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, lordy, just be yourself, I'm dense, remember? I simply didn't get the joke...some day I'll tell you about the time I went to Vegas and met a hooker...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:42, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Stephen says to email him ...about what he should be called if Ellen DeGeneres dances during the Oscars forcing him to be attracted to her. This sounds like it is right up your alley! You need to add something to Virginality. After you do that, send a link to IntegrityJustice.com before 5pm EST (when they tape} HURRY citizen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:50, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, if they have the link, you can still change it! Oh, man, we gotta get quicker with these things!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:02, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Purity Balls LOL, looks like we will need a tag for "NotCreepy" (similar to NotGay and NotLez)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:00, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Scooter is way creepy and deserves to have his creepiness highlighted...I am strating to think that perhaps all templates need to be re-formatted to look like "userboxes"...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:24, 5 February 2007 (UTC) All those deletions I hope all those deletions don't come back one day and bite us in the ass...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:25, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, we can remake them, I just hope we haven't created more work; a broken redirect is just another "wanted page" but connected to the proper verbage/sub-directory, etc. and it does say to do it on the admin board, so...c'est la vie!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:37, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::No problems, all your deletes are belong to the internets. Don't worry, if the pages are ever made, we can always move them to the correct page. You just keep posting truthiness, like Purity Balls (lol)...I have a fortune cookie to write!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:43, 5 February 2007 (UTC) TMT I thought that was a joke: to add yet another template to a page with too many templates? Or did I get that wrong too?! LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:09, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, so it was a joke, but at the same time, not...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:24, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well, it was somebody else's joke that I took seriously. But I also have a sense of humor about the fact that I took someone else's joke seriously. Because I am an it-getter, and not a point misser, even though it might seem like I missed the point here. Get it? ;) --thisniss 21:27, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :::I am not sure how to answer that...in truthiness, I am afraid that if I do answer it, what that might mean about me...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:30, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Virginality Pledge Would you pledge your virginity to your father? I thought you might find this funny/sad/interesting--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:40, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :I was going to make a page called Purity Balls, but I didn't know how you might incorporate it into your Virginality page...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:04, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Housecleaning You are really doing a number on this place, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:33, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, ya know...you don't have to do everything, plus doing the housekeeping is one of the easiest ways to learn stuff about this place. Seriously. Thanks again for getting all that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:43, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Enforcing Rules Well, I don't know if "strict" is the right word, or if "rule" is either, nonetheless...I wonder if it is just something people should be reminded of? Or if admins should watch it? Do you think we should add that to the "Admin Board"? But, if admins do it, does that mean that people could get "busted" for not doing it?!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:11, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :I was just thinking it through in writing...whether the change of tags for nominees should be something admins do. If not, is it something the nominees should do and should we watch it? As far as adding it to the Wikiality:Admin Board, that is only if you think it is something admins should be monitoring. :I think that's better...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:30, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::On the one hand, I feel Wikinazi might be given a little leeway, only because it might be considered a "current event". But on the other it might set precedent for other pages which, frankly, aren't as good. However, the rule wasn't posted until after the page was nominated...so it might stay. I say stay. Just this one time. I think we should discourage it, b ut if someone wants to nominate a page before the week, they better be prepared to face the consequences of it not getting enough votes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:06, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :::We can let it stay, and say "current event" and hope it doesn't get 4 votes and ignored...like Gloria Steinem, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:17, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Democratic Tag The Leiberazi was one of my first tags here (sniff) and it was invented specifically for one page, Joe Lieberman, and others who support him. I made one just recently called "traitor" but like all the other ones (commie, terrorist, etc.), we can just have the target category be "democrat" in addition to the other categories. But I don't think it's a good idea to have a dem tag because I don't think the GOP recognizes dems as existing (like the Israeli-Palestinian thing)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:16, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Picture No problem about the pic...it was a "gift" from another admin.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:42, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Please help me Since i cant get my story up to your standards, may you please help? I took your advice last time and I'm not sure why you deleted my story this time and im dissapointed and sad :(. please dont be mean and say you wont help me or i will cry. Valentine quick-talk Very nice. Just an FYI, make sure you protect all tags. They effect many pages, and admins are the only ones who use them so we can't afford to have the kids "playing" with them. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:56, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Technically we aren't supposed to, but right now, there aren't that many admins, and many, many more vandals, so we protect until the ratio is in our favor.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not following...is there more than one line in the "val" tag? I thought it was fine the way it was.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:48, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I figured out what happened...I was responding to someone's note to me, and when I pressed "edit" on their page to reply, it went to the template. Thanks for catching that. I would probably never noticed. BTW I removed the section on the template so I don't do it anymore.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:07, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::I removed that section on the val template because when the "edit" is clicked, it doesn't open the user's page, it opens the template.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:43, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::::It's not that big a deal, just type in the "hello" tag, your signature, a section that says something about Valentines/Day, whatever, the "val" tag and then another signature.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:56, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Emo war I already pwn'd it, am about to warn the child. This time, let the kid answer first before running over to protect him from big, bad WTEDDB...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:49, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Was that one's feelings hurt any more than this one's? (Make sure you check the whole history on the talk page) We cannot know how people truly feel about anything (despite what they say). All we can do is try to be as fair as we can, and not let their words get to us. A wise person once said, we "shouldn't take it personally".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:15, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, pooh, I am really dense (go ask User:Esteban Colberto, and then check out the talk page for Aqua Teen Hunger Force to see exactly how dense I am...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:38, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Vanity Tags We have things called "quick talk" templates, which say everything we want to say about bad posters. Check them out, change as needed, add more.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:43, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :If a person comes on and the first thing they do is some form of vandalism, usually, what I will do, is give them their warning, but nothing else. I don't want to give them any ideas. I always give them a chance to shape up.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:08, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I bet you were dying to say: "more cohesion in the overall 'narrative'." lol.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:20, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::Not making fun, that's just my way of saying, "I saw what you did"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:27, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Peer Review, Feature Noms, etc. ::And, as always, your replies make a lot of sense. My desire here is to get them reading some of the better pages, especially as it seems like several of the newer pieces on the Peer Review page are tending toward the random (at least imo). Which is also why what you say about having "It-Getters" reviewing makes good sense. I am also really frustrated that people haven't seemed to be voting for the last few rounds. What's that about??? Real Americans, indeed. --thisniss 20:26, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, voting doesn't seem to be very popular (maybe having so many Canadians is a good thing?) and why I wanted to create more ways for non-admins to get on the front page, and fewer ways for admins (since we have access to everything anyways). As far as "reading" goes: I am with Stephen on this one. "Reading" is all well and good, but until they understand what they are reading, and what to look for on a page (Common Mistakes Beginners Make) all that "reading" might be a waste of time. The problem some new people have might is the inability to translate the jokes they laugh about during The Colbert Report into understanding what makes the jokes funny. And why there is so much randomness. Making sausage and laws and all that, perhaps. :::There are a few new people showing promise, and given a few days/weeks, they too will become it-getters: User:Bi, User:GlennBecksATool, User:ColbertNationEditor, User:Demonseed. :::FYI: all the games are just ways for people to practice formatting, and maybe if they have fun, they will recommend the page to friends (email groups, etc.)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:48, 3 February 2007 (UTC)